A Simple Ply
by NightlyDreamer
Summary: Even trips through the desert can cause problems, especially when Felix gets hurt. Even a simple Ply can go wrong...and let's just say it might put a certain Lemurian in deep trouble.


A Simple Ply

* * *

What a hot place this desert was, and with its abundance in monsters and very few oasis', the temperature only seemed to rise past what it really was. Of course, this was all mind tricks being played on the group of warriors that marched through said increasingly hot desert. Now maybe it was the armour and heavy clothing they wore, or the fact that only one of had the ability to use douse with the small exception of the djinn, but by this point they all thought they might die of the heat. Unless of course the monster in front of them didn't get them first. Jenna was the first to notice the orcman that had suddenly decided to come at them, swinging its weapon around wildly at them.

Even if it was aiming for the Jupiter adept, the orcman missed for Sheba had been pushed out of the way by Felix, who instead took the blow head on landing on his feet half a meter away now. Piers, who happened to have been at the back of the group before the monster had come at them, came at the orcman from behind, striking a critical blow against it with his axe. Casting flare quickly, Jenna set fire to it and in a matter of seconds the beast was dead and gone.

The only problem left for our young heroes now of course, was Felix's wound, which his sister quickly came over to tend to with the half of her last herbs. It was so little that the fact that this would be last of their herbs made Felix stop her quickly.

"Don't use that. We can just have Piers use Ply."

Jenna grinned at the suggestion, understanding what he meant and turned to the water adept, asking nicely, "Piers, could you come over and fix up Felix's injury?"

The lemurian nodded and walked past Sheba, who was currently keeping lookout for anymore monsters. Kneeling down before the Venus adept, he placed his hand before it, concentrating for a few second before using the healing psynergy. It was a rather simple request, using ply and all; not at all one would expect someone to mess up on. Although...Felix's arm felt oddly colder than it had before, especially in this sweltering heat. It was the kind of cold that gave one frostbite, and Jenna and Sheba were the first to notice the problem, the latter shouting it out, "U-umm...Felix?!Your arm! It's frozen solid!!"

Of course, by now the Venus adept had an expression that clearly held shock, for once he'd heard that and looked at his poor, injured arm, he discovered it was indeed surrounded by ice! He nearly screamed in surprise from the shock but instead gulped that down and turned to Piers slowly, in a very menacing way. The mercury adept flinched at the look on his face now, one that held-how should I put it?-pure, uncontainable disbelief, along with a hint of rage, "Ply! Piers, Ply! Not fricking Frost!!"

This of course was just one example of what could go horribly wrong in a desert that was extremely hot. None of them had expected the mercurites brain to fry on their way to get that huge stone of the ship Briggs had tried to steal...Then again, none of them knew why this was such a huge deal either. Well, except for the fact that they would have to cut of Felixs arm, and Jenna wasnt doing that. The fire user slapped her forehead, "This desert is a deathtrap."

The lemurian quickly shrank back from the earth teen, who was slowly coming after him, quite ready to use spire on him, eyes ablaze with fire normally only a mars adept could pull off. Piers swallowed nervously, "Its fine Felix...its alright, we can just get Jenna to burn it off with flare! R-right Jenna? Right!?"

Of course unbeknownst to the 3 other travellers, Piers being chased around the desert by a raging, frostbitten Felix, and Jenna watching, though silently slinking away, this was a plot. A sinister, evil plot devised by two others in the group. Though it really wasnt that evil unless you counted the fact they might have to cut off the Venus adepts arm...

No, none of them really knew the masterminds behind this predicament were really Kraden and Sheba. Why had they done this you might ask? Out of sheer boredom my friends, out of sheer, desert heated boredom.

* * *

Note:Well, yes I probably should be focusing on my other stories, but I just had to test my hand at this kind of oneshot.Short, I know, but figuring out what else to add onto this would simply prove very hard as it was meant to be short...oh, aand by the way, whether this was good or not is entirely up to you, the readers.As for why Piers used Frost instead of Ply, is because of the desert heat.Plus, I've been playing the game lately and I always click frost instead of ply the first time for some reason...Hope you enjoyed!!I'll get back to important work now!


End file.
